Adventure Time: A pirates life
by goofythegoober
Summary: Finn and Jake are abducted by pirates and brought back to the mysterious pirate kingdom. Will they escape? Do they want to? Get ready for a daring adventure full of excitement, romance, suspense, and a happy ending(maybe, haven't gotten to the ending yet). I'm new to the whole, writing fanfics thing, so we'll see where this goes. Btw, if you get the reference, let me know. GTG Out!


How's It goin everybody.

This is my FIRST EVER FANFICTIOOOOOON (Woo). I wrote this in honor of adventure time ending. Just cus the shows over doesn't mean the adventure is. And this is one of those adventures. Please read, and leave a comment if you don't mind. Oh, and feel free to shoot me a message if you wanna, that's cool too.

This is gonna be a fun story, but it could get dark at times, I don't really know. Anyway, thanks for stopping by.

P.S. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible, hopefully in about a week, but who knows.

* * *

It was literally the crack of dawn. The sun just barely poked its head above the horizon giving off vibrant pink and red colors where sky met ocean. It was still early enough so that the rest of the sky remained a dark blue. Finn slouched as he sat, resting his elbow on his thigh and his chin on his closed fist. He was trying, and failing, to stay awake as him and Jake sat in the small fishing boat.

"Duuuude!" Jake yelled as he turned around seeing Finn practically comatose. "C'mon man, wake up!" He slapped Finn lightly across the face a number of times.

Finn groaned, swiping at Jake's hands and looked up, "Aww, dude cut it out. It's like, 4:30 man. That's like way too early for my boy brain."

"You're not a boy anymore Finn. At least not after today. Soon, you'll be a man." Jake began to change his shape into one of what looked like a caterpillar with Finn's head. "You were a caterpillar, and now, you're in your chrysalis phase. Next, you're gonna be a beautiful butterfly… or a moth. One of the two." Jake had shifted his form throughout his speech going from the caterpillar with fins head, to a cocoon with fins face, and finally a butterfly(or moth). With accompanying grunts, he was now attempting to fly in his new form, jumping off the ground and flapping his "wings". When he saw Finn was basically asleep again, he shouted "Dude!"

Jake returned to his original form, except with two giant arms. He grabbed Finn, picked him up, and dunked him headfirst into the ocean water. He swirled Finn around under the water and then brought him back aboard the boat, depositing him sitting back in his seat. Jake's arms, returning to their normal sizes, crossed over his chest as he pouted.

"Aw Jake! C'mon man, that was uncalled for." Finn, now very much awake, lifted his arms and examined his wet clothes. Finn took off his shirt and began to wring it out over the side of the boat. "Why are even out here this early, you still haven't explained anything."

"I explained everything last night!" Jake's voice raised as he said it. "This fishing trip is a right of passage man. You're nineteen now Finn, you're basically a man now. Once this trip finishes, you'll be a man. I did it, Jermaine did it. Even dad went with his old man. Now it's your turn. And we're not goin' home until you catch a nice big fish"

And it finally dawned on Finn what his sleepy brain overlooked. It was his birthday, his nineteenth birthday. Jake had dragged him out of bed and to this boat so early in the morning, his exhaustion barred him from being able to remember the date. Now, the revelation hit, he was nineteen. Crazy how quick life moved. He let out a "Huh" and stopped wringing out his sopping shirt, reflecting on everything he'd been through during the past years.

"Hey...Heeeeeey! Don't get all introspective on me. This is bro time. Bro's and fishin'." He snapped his fingers in front of Finn's face until he had Finn's attention. "Now let me show you how to assemble your fishing rod." Jake turned away and grabbed the pieces of his rod and began to assemble them, muttering to himself. Finn smiled at his brother and removed his hat letting the breeze play with his hair. It'd been quite a while since he could just, enjoy the day like he was doing now, despite how early it was in the morning.

He'd been working overtime in the candy kingdom since the gumball guardians went down. He already had to take down a number of threats, and often Bubblegum would send him out to fetch resources or diplomatic missions. It was as though with his growing age, so did his responsibilities towards others. Finn enjoyed it, his life of servitude was rewarding in more ways than one, but he rarely had time to relax. That's why he began to buy into Jake's little trip. He needed it just as much as Jake wanted him to.

"And then you do this... and attach this heeere, aaaaand... Tada!" Jake turned around showing off a fully assembled fishing pole. "Alright now your turn, I'll walk you through it."

Finn looked at the pieces that lay before him. "Nah man, I got it." Finn picked up two pieces and began jamming them together, despite the fact that they clearly didn't fit. "I just gotta, hurgh, make these stay."

Jake dropped his rod. "Noooo dude! You're gonna break it." He snatched the pieces away. "I'll do it." He turned away to assemble Finn's rod, mumbling angrily. Finn picked up Jake's forgotten pole, baited the hook with the gleaming silver fingers of his left hand and cast the line. He set the pole in one of the holsters and waited, kicking his feet up and looking up at the sky in all it's red and purple glory. He lost track of time like he did the passing clouds. At some point, Jake's line joined his in the water and they sat together and fished. Eventually the sky turned a light shade of blue and the sun was high in the sky. Occasionally, he'd get a nibble on his line, but he let them pass. Finn wasn't really out to catch anything, but knew Jake would only let them go home when they caught a really big fish; he was in no rush to do so.

…

It was about noon, at least that's what the sun showed, and Finn was swimming in the salty water. Jake was asleep in the boat holding his fishing rod tightly in a pocket he opened with belly.

 _Payback time,_ Finn thought. He swam up next to the boat and grabbed on to it's wooden rim. He dropped his head under water extending his arms so he could hoist his body up, rocking the boat furiously. When he was about to launch himself upward, there was a rumbling deep within the ocean's innards. The rumbling reached the surface of the water, creating massive waves that rocked the boat furiously and flung Finn over the side and into the boat himself.

"Ah, Aahhh!" Jake snapped out of his slumber. "Fiiinn, What did you doo?!"

" I didn't do nothin' man!" They grabbed onto the sides of the boat, trying not to fly out. Finn pointed to a spot about 500 feet from the boat. "Jake! Look!"

"Man, ain't nothin' ther-aaaAAAAHHHH!" Jake was cut off by a wooden bowsprit protruding from the water. The two looked on in awe as a full, wooden ship emerged from beneath the water's surface. The ship was massive compared to their small fishing boat. It had two full masts and the sails were in the process of being raised, as well as a black flag that had a white symbol, neither of them could make out.

"What the stuff?" Finn muttered. The sails filled and the boat began barreling toward them. When the flag was raised at full attention, they were able to make out the skull and crossbones on the black flag billowing proudly in the wind.

"Oh man, that's a Globbin Pirate ship!" Jake yelled, pointing at the black flag. "We gotta get the bonk outta here." He stretched over to the motor and pulled the starter chord.

The engine roared to life and they began making their retreat. Finn watched the ship as it closed in on them. "Jaaake, they're gaining on us!"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can! OOhh, C'mon go go go." Suddenly, rocketing off of the deck of the ship came a large, silver harpoon aimed straight for their boat. Finn watched it approach heading straight for the left side of their boat.

"Jake! Left!" Jake steered the boat left as per Finn's instructions, right into the path of the harpoon. The harpoon speared the center of their boat, and the chain pulled taut.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, watching the hole in their boat. They were jerked as they began to be pulled in toward the large pirate ship.

"Dang it, Jake. I meant on our left, not go left." Finn said, exasperated. Finn pulled his hat over his face and groaned. He really was trying to just have an easy day.

"Oh...well, next time be more clear." Jake had an annoyed look on his face. His hand remained on the steering component of the motor.

"Aight brotha, we better abandon ship." Finn stood up to leap off the boat. Jake, however, stretched an arm over and wrapped around his waist, seating him back down.

"Not so fast dude. This is Prismo's boat. We can't do that to P. We gotta figure this out and save this boat. This is probably just some huuge misunderstanding. We'll talk this out and then get the biz back on with our business."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Finn said, unconvinced. He slid on his backpack and his sword across his back.

Eventually, they were brought parallel to the ship, and without so much as a chance to breathe, the harpoon began pulling upward and they ascended out of the water.

"Woooow," they said in unison, as they swung back and forth on the rope. When they were about halfway up the ship, Finn drew his sword, a broadsword with a silver, semi-translucent blade and a purple hilt that glowed faintly. He received this sword in a dungeon Princess Bubblegum asked him to investigate not long ago. After some experimentation and training, he realized when holding the sword, he could become partially invisible, like the blade for short periods of time. When he did so, every part of him was see-through, except the hilt of the sword which's purple hilt glows a stronger shade of purple.

Jake looked over at Finn, "Don't worry dude, I'll talk us out of this one, take it easy."

Finn nodded but kept his sword at the ready.

They waited for what seemed to be a couple minutes until they were almost above the side of the ship. "Alright. Time to use these chops." Jake massaged his jaw, and as they were brought above the lip of the ship he took a deep breath. "Hellllo-" He was cut off by a baker's dozen knives, swords, and even a couple guns shoved in his face. He stretched his face back to avoid getting stabbed. "FIIINN!"

"I got it." Finn wasted no time. He, along with all his clothes and backpack became partially translucent, as if he were made of glass. He leaped from the fishing boat, flipping over all the attackers, landing squarely on the deck of the ship behind all the pirates attacking their boat. He turned around and made a diagonal slash at the nearest pirate, cutting them across the back from shoulder to hip. It wasn't deep, but he knew it hurt. With a shout, that pirate hit the ground and writhed.

"Hey!" Two pirates turned around hearing their comrade's pained wail. They were both women, and one had a short scimitar while the other held a flintlock pistol. Something struck Finn about the crew, but his survival instincts didn't let him fully engage the thought. "Wait, where is he?" Asked the one with the sword.

"Right there stupid," the other said, pointing her pistol to the glowing hilt and faint outline of the boy. She was significantly shorter and less burly than her companion, maybe why she opted to use a gun rather than a sword.

Finn dived right as the gun cracked, and a bullet launched where he was standing moments before. He rolled into a standing position, and before she could reload leapt into a flying kick, planting his foot into the side of her face. The gun-wielding pirate fell like a wet sack onto the deck, and Finn landed, getting his footing just in time to raise his sword above his head blocking the strike from the taller pirate.

"I'm gonna mess YOU UP!" She shouted at him and removed one hand from her sword to point down at him.

"Nah! I'd say the same but looks like someone beat me to it," Finn grunted out, through the effort of their interlocked blades. He spun right and sliced at her arm holding the sword. "AH!" She cried out and dropped her sword. He then ran forward and leaped, giving her an invisible knee to the face. She was resilient and did not fall. Instead, as he was landing launched a massive fist towards his face. She connected, sending him reeling across the deck. He skidded twice before he got his feet on the ground and slid to a halt. He had lost a hold on his sword which had slipped from his hand and slipped far to the left of where they were currently fighting. Finn faded back into full visibility, and the pirate locked her eyes on him. Finn raised his fist as the burly woman came charging at him. Before they could make contact, the pirates surrounding the boat exploded outwards like bowling pins, sending one pirate into the back of the lady currently engaging Finn in combat. They fell in a heap of body parts, and Finn looked in awe at his brother, stepping off the boat with one giant fist. He had a number of weapons protruding from his fist, implying that he punched through their weapons.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." He said, shaking the blades from his hand. "Hey man, you good?" He asked Finn.

"Yeah man, I'm good." He responded. He walked over to grab his sword, looking at all the unconscious pirates. Now, his mind and body not pumped with adrenaline, he realized what his brain had put off. "Yo, Jake, they're all women."

Jake looked around, "Huh...Weird. Hey man let's go see if we can find someone to patch up our boa-" For the third time today, Jake was cut off, this time by a hooded figure dropping from above and cracking him on the head with the but of a sword. Jake hit the deck (literally), unconscious.

"WOAH! JAKE!" Finn stepped forward to engage the threat when he too felt a crack on his head. He hit the deck hard, and the world faded to black.


End file.
